narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kokukozu Suishitama
is an antagonist of Naruto: Bundo Shinsei, a member of the new, re-established Akatsuki, the Sixth Mizukage, and the Great Salamander Sage. Background Kokukozu was outlawed ever since he was a child. His mother, Koukatsu, was one of the most skillful spies in all of Takigakure. On a mission, during the Third Great Shinobi World War, she was to speak with the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, about peace between the two villages of Amegakure and Konohagakure, but was murdered by Museidenkou, mistaking her for an ANBU member. Kokukozu's father later joined the Land of Iron's Military Force when he was seven and ran away for unknown reasons. He had to rely on scraps to survive in the Land of Iron, but, the Land of Iron's Military Leader, Mifune, never noticed once. When he became fourteen, Kokukozu was told of his mother's fate by a young, masked man and how amazing of a spy she was. This gave Kokukozu meaning, his new goal was to become the greatest spy in the world, surpassing his incredible mother. To start this off, he began to work for Mifune, but was, unfortunately, fired, as a spy was no longer needed. The young man, Rokubi, came by once more to ask him if he'd like an immortal being of a new dawn. Kokukozu obliged and became the new spy of the re-established Akatsuki. It is a mystery how he became the Sixth Mizukage, although rumors say that it was because the Fifth Mizukage had resigned and decided to give up her seat to someone else due to the powerful infliction brought upon her by Kanjou. Personality Kokukozu is quite similar to Kisame Hoshigaki and Suigetsu Hōzuki, but not as cocky. He mildly respects his opponents, but also offends them quite a bit, possibly to see what they can do while in a frustrated state. Appearance Kokukozu seems to be as knowledgeable as Kanjou was, but just a tad cockier. He usually wears a blue outfit with only one armhole while the other side is completely open, and under it he wears the recommendatory Akatsuki cloak, along with sandy brown shorts. He has also worn a blue t-shirt, with two armholes, and two, off-white scarves, and the same shorts to the Kage Summit. His skin is particularly gray and his messy hair (Similar to Kakashi's) is white. Story Appearances Rise of Akatsuki Arc Kokukozu first appeared in the series as one of Rokubi's accomplices who aided him in re-establishing the infamous Akatsuki. At that certain place in time, Kokukozu did not know Life and how powerful Rokubi truly was. His second appearance was with the Akatsuki, who were looking for more recruits (Sunamoto and Iwayajū). When they arrived at the Great Sand Hill, came upon Sunamoto, who tried to kill them with his sword. He then summoned his antlion, Arijigoku. Acting fast, Kokukozu used Water Release: Water Shockwave to spew a gigantic wave to make a sea-like terrain, giving Kokukozu the advantage. He then summoned his salamander, Sanshoūo, and together, they used Storm Release: Monsoon to shoot a vigorous ball of wind and water, which made Arijigoku drown and vanish with a puff of smoke and made Sunamoto be thrown into the mud. Before being thrown, Sunamoto noticed that he had the eye of the Salamander Sage. He finally accepted the invitation and became apart of the Akatsuki, being put into the same Akatsuki Division as Kokukozu. They then recruited Iwayajū and returned to the lair where they summoned Life and spoke to it about the Hokage's excessive amount of Chakra. It understood and ordered Rokubi to rid of him or else he'll replace him with someone else. All the members, including Kokukozu, questioned him. Rokubi then told his "tale", which wasn't all that true. Naruto then arrived to change Rokubi ways. Kokukozu did take part in trying make Naruto flee by throwing his special, Twin-Headed Kunai at him. Kabuto's Revenge Arc Later on, the Akatsuki traveled to Kusagakure to search out another recruit, but instead bumped into a young girl named Seichiken. Five Katana-bearing men followed in her direction, wanting to take her to jail for stealing food. Sunamoto became angered with their lack of pity and took it out on them by using Million Hands of the Shukaku Jutsu, flooding them with sand and making them suffocate. Utterly frightened, Rokubi invites her to join the Akatsuki. Kanjou was baffled by the decision and tried to change Rokubi's mind by explaining to him that she might be a spy or a fresh, new ninja from the Kusagakure Ninja Academy, although he is unchanged. After being informed by Iwayajū that Akatsuki is made up of, mainly, outlaws, Seichiken is surprised greatly. Kanjou and Rokubi explained to Seichiken that it dosen't matter whether or not you're unwanted, but that you're willing to obtain peace. She obliged. Hagetaka and the Hokage's Message Arc After Iwayajū fled the lair, Kokukozu also had to go. He informed them that, as the Sixth Mizukage, he was to attend a Summit where the Hokage would give out specific information that could be helpful to the Akatsuki. He then vanished to Kirigakure where slept the night. He awoke in his office where he changed into a more formal outfit as he looked around the room (for the first time, Kokukozu revealed his sharp, shark-like, teeth). He then prepared to head to the Land of Lava, which is where the Summit was to be taken place, along with his two escorts, Kumichi and Shimokaton. Kumichi knocked on his door and informed him that it was time to leave. While walking down the spiral staircase, Kumichi wondered if his idiotic twin was here. They soon met up with Shimokaton near the gates of the village and, as said before, began to head out. Halfway through the journey, the boys showed some signs of brotherly feud, which turned into a serious matter deeper into the travel, to such an extent that Shimokaton almost killed Kumichi. Kokukozu told them that if they continue these hateful actions they'll end up killing themselves. He also stated that he did not want the youth of the village, which he puts his hopes into, to act like such barbarians. Kokukozu was then awoken by the rain, only to find both of the boys' bags empty. He traveled around in the woods and could see Shimokaton from afar and stood against a tree and waited for him to walk by. He then asked him if Kumichi was still with them. After that night, him and Shimokaton finally arrived to the Summit. After walking a large amount of steps, he greeted Waizu and entered the enormous building. After a while, the other Kages arrived and got to discussing. The Hokage started the Summit by informing them that Kabuto struck Konoha and destroyed its hospital. He then brought up the idea of having the other villages aid Konoha once more. As the conflict raged on, a vibration ceased the arguing, but quickly surfaced many questions. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Shimokaton be swallowed by a strange, but small, black hole, which he had created by simply touching the second-story wall. Curious of what this hole led to, Kokukozu used Water Rat Jutsu to see what lied beneath the wall. When the rat entered the hole, which Kokukozu could see through its eyes, he saw Shimokaton talking with a silhouette form of Rokubi. It was difficult to overhear their conversation, but it eventually came clear, they discussed the stability of the Akatsuki and how "The Movement" was going. After the chat had, seemingly, ended, Shimokaton ordered Kokukozu, without showing any sign of notice, to restrain the Kages from running back to their village. After a long time of fighting with Naruto, who had entered Hybrid Mode near the end, he eventually drowned him out and left him unconscious while he and his water clones turned to puddles. His true self stopped meditating in the Salamander Sanctuary and readied for Kirigakure. Sometime during the battle, Kokukozu mentioned to Naruto that he wasn't the only one to have mastered Sage Mode, that five others, called the Five Great Sages, exceed him by far when it comes to Sage Chakra. When Kokukozu arrived to Kirigakure, he summoned a gargantuan salamander that swallowed the village whole. He then returned to the lair, worried about Kanjou. After receiving news of Sunamoto's kidnapping, they all traveled to Sunagakure to destroy whoever it was taking him hostage. Kokukozu aided Rokubi in his death by using Water Release: Great Liquid Needle to destroy the Elderly Sage's Giant Chakra Scorpion. After that, they headed out to Konoha to wreak havoc. The War of Konoha and The Dawn of a New Age Arc As they leaped through some trees that led to Konoha, Kokukozu could sense a foul Chakra nearby and jumped to the ground. The rest of the Akatsuki came to a halt as well. Kokukozu then explained to them how it was his duty to rid of this foul Chakra, everyone disagreed except for Rokubi, who completely understood. Besides that, a dust-cloud rolled in, a bad sign. Rokubi told them that they had to continue to Konoha and must leave him behind. After a bit of name-calling, the one with the foul Chakra finally showed himself; It was the Elderly Sage from before. After some summonings and a quick battle, Kokukozu fell in defeat (lost consciousness), even with his Sage Mode activated. Somewhere around the sea, a ship, and it's captain, who shares the eyes of the Elderly Sage, and two of his shipmates, Bi-guru and Hosuki Inuzuka, encountered Kokukozu's gargantuan salamander, Kyodaisanshoūo, which had several of Kokukozu's water clones on its head. The captain tried to defend the ship by throwing a shuriken at the clones, but they simply regenerated with Water Molecule Reproduction Jutsu. The clones reacted and threw their Twin-Headed Kunais at him, which he seemingly avoided except for one that pierced his stomach. After he had healed himself with Skin Cell Mass Reproduction Jutsu, he threw one of the kunais, which was still contained channeled Chakra, at the clones, which turned them to puddles. His shipmates tried to defend him while the clones turned into a giant, watery hand that tried to smash them all, but was unsuccessful as the shipmates channeled their Chakra into their swords and turned the hand into a big puddle. When the puddle turned to the clones once more and fought with the shipmates, the captain used Stinger Peacock Dance Jutsu to try and sting the clones, but couldn't destroy them as they would simply regenerate. Understanding this, his final jutsu, Forbidden Jutsu: Inner Ghost Demon Release to cling onto the surface of the water and flip the ship back over and shoot balls of Amaterasu at the clones, but unfortunately burnt his shipmates in the process. Before the final water clone was destroyed, it killed the captain in order to spread the flames to the captain and the rest of the boat. Abilities Nature Type(s) *Water *Boil Chakra Kokukozu seems to handle Chakra just as well as Kanjou and Rokubi, although he does have a limit, unlike Rokubi. Fortunately, though, he can use Sage Chakra to give him a bit of a boost. Summonings Kokukozu seems to be elite when it comes to Summoning Jutsu, since he has shown no signs of difficulty. Sage Mode As one of the Five Great Sages, he seems to exceed Naruto in Sage Chakra. It is unknown how much stronger he becomes when activated, but it seems he is unable to harm the Scorpion Sage even with it in use. Apparently, Kokukozu's Sage Mode can peek into the future, similar to how the Sharingan detects oncoming attacks. Jutsu *Wind and Water Release: Monsoon *Forbidden Jutsu: Voice of Life *Water Rat Jutsu *Earth Release: Wall of the Demon King *Water Clone Jutsu *Water Manipulation Jutsu *Water Release: Sea Spout *Summoning Jutsu *Water Release: Great Liquid Needle *Boil Release: Self-Destruction Sizzle (RP only) Weapons *Twin-Headed Kunai *Great Liquid Axe (RP only) Trivia *Kokukozu means "Great Portrait of Time" and Suishitama means "Drowning Bullet". *Kokukozu's favorite food is Korokke while his least favorite is Basashi. *Kokukozu has completed 2 missions in total: Both A-Rank. *Kokukozu's hobby is collecting seashells. *According to MellowDuringTheApocalypse (TreattheSickness): **Kokukozu often travels to Myōbokuzan to visit Jiraiya's grave to pray and mourn for him. **When affiliated with the Land of Iron, he would wear heavy samurai armor as a way of shielding his identity. **Kokukozu forbids himself to wear the traditional Salamander Sage headband as it brings back horrid memories, calling it a "truly evil headwear". Quotes (To Kumichi and Shimokaton, acting as the Sixth Mizukage) “...You both understand that if you keep this up, the hatred inside you both will just grow larger, eating you both up completely. I don't want to see that happen to those that I put my hope into.” '' (To Naruto) “No, I don't know what you mean. I'm the Mizukage of Kirigakure. I rather settle things in a mature way instead of pointlessly boasting at someone.” '' (To Naruto)'' “...One who searches for Peace...? That's what you consider scum...? Odd...because, as I recall, every one of us is looking for it...Oh, well, then, no sense in trying to bring you to the truth of it all...”''